Alicja w Krainie Czarów (film 2010)
Alicja w Krainie Czarów '''(ang. Alice in Wonderland, 2010)'' -''' to przygodowy film fantastyczny wyreżyserowany przez Tima Burtona, z scenariuszem napisanym przez Lindę Woolverton. Występują w nim takie gwiazdy jak Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway, Crispin Glover, Michael Sheen i Stephen Fry. Premiera filmu odbyła się w 2010 roku. Zainspirowany powieścią Lewisa Carrolla "Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów"'' i "Po drugiej stronie lustra" . Film łączy żywych aktorów i animację CGI. Dziewiętnastoletnia Alicja przypadkowo wraca do Krainy Czarów, miejsca, które odwiedziła jako mała dziewczynka. Zgodnie z przepowienią, Alicja jest jedyną osobą zdolną do zabicia Żaberzwłoka kontrolowanego przez Czerwoną Królową. Burton wspomiał, że w "Krainie Czarów"'' ''historia zawsze opowiadała o wędrówce dziewczynki od jednego znaku do drugiego i nigdy nie czuło się z nią połączenia emocjonalnego. Zmienił więc fabułę, aby była ona odczuwalna bardziej jako opowieść. On nie widzi tego jako sequel poprzednich filmach lub remake. Film miał premierę w Londynie w Odeon Leicester Square w dniu 25 lutego 2010 roku. Został wydany w Australii w dniu 4 marca 2010 r. oraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii w dniu 5 marca 2010 r. do Walt Disney Pictures w Disney Digital 3-D i IMAX 3-D, jak również w zwykłych kinach. Fabuła Historia zaczyna się gdy Charles Kingsleigh próbuje sprzedać swój projekt do pewnych ludzi. Jego rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez 6-letnią Alicjię, która miała ten koszmar jeszcze raz. Alicja mówi ojcu, że widziała wiele dziwnych stworzeń, w tym ptaków dodo, białego królika mającego na sobie kamizelkę, Kot uśmiecha się i niebieskim Caterpillar. Alice zastanawia się, czy ona zwariowała, które Charles odpowiada ona. Mówi jej, że wszyscy najlepsi ludzie są szaleni.Trzynaście lat później, po śmierci ojca, Alice uczęszcza na imprezę z matką w wiktoriańskiej państwa. Alice dowiaduje się, że jest to przyjęcie zaręczynowe dla siebie i Hamish, człowiek snobistyczna Alice nie lubi. Alice zaczyna widzieć królik w kamizelce i podczas projektu Hamish jest, Alice realizuje White Rabbit. Alice spada w dół króliczej nory, pełne obiektów unoszących się w powietrzu, w pokoju pełnym wielu drzwi. Próbując każdego, znajduje tylko najmniejsze można otworzyć drzwi kluczem. Alice zauważa na stole "Drink Me" butelkę. Wierząc, że jest to sen, pije trochę i kurczy się w dół do 2 metrów wysokości, że mieszczą się w drzwiach. Ale drzwi są zamknięte, a klucz zostawiła na stole. Alice próbuje go odzyskać, podczas gdy nieznane głosy komentarz, jeśli ona jest złe czy dobre Alice. Alice odnajduje "Eat Me" ciasto. Ona ma zgryz i rośnie do 20 metrów. Alice bierze klucz i pije cały "Drink Me" butelka. Ona kurczy się ponownie i otwiera drzwi. Alice wchodzi drzwi do rozległego ogrodu zamieszkały w Underland . Odkrywanie, ona biegnie do Białego Królika, Popielicowate, Tweedledum, Tweedledee i dodo . Grupa wziąć Alice do Absolem gąsienicy, gdzie skonsultować kalendarz jak scroll szczegółowo na co dzień w Underland znany jako Oraculum. Ostatecznie na Frabjous dzień, Alice musi zabić Jabberwocky, ale Alice - nie chcąc, by zabić smoka - próbuje je sprawdzić, że nie jest jeden. Komentarze Absolem że Alice nie jest "prawie Alice". Zanim wrócą Alice do jej domu, grupa jest w zasadzkę przez Bandersnatch i kart. White Rabbit i Uilleam Dodo się schwytany wraz z kilkoma flamingów. Alice, która jest prowadzona przez Bandersnatch, stoi jej ziemi. Mallymkun, Dormouse, ratuje Alice przez przeszywający z oka Bandersnatch, ale udaje mu się ręce blizna Alicji. Alice i Tweedles prowadzić aż "Ptak Jubjub" oddaje Tweedles. Tymczasem Czerwona Królowa krzyczy w złości, że ktoś ukradł jej tarty. Po znalezieniu się, że to był jeden z jej Frog-Piechura, jest później do wykonania. Królowa informuje rybę-Piechura dusić żaby dzieciom tak, aby mogła je jeść na posiłek z kawiorem. Ona jest informowany przez tego Łotr Hearts, że Alice powróciła do Underland, Czerwona Królowa przypisuje Bayard Hamar, Bloodhound, do prowadzenia Alice dla jego żony i więziony szczeniąt i własnej wolności. Alice wędrówki spotyka Cheshire Cat którzy bandaże pachą i eskortuje ją do herbaty strony. Alice przybywa z Chessur i spełnia Tarrant Hightopp, Szalony Kapelusznik, wraz z Earwicket Thackery, March Hare i Mallymkun.Ilosovic Stayne, Łotr Hearts, przybywa na tea party. Kapelusznik szybko kurczy Alice do 6 cali wysokości i ukrywa ją w imbryku. Tarrant zdoła przekonać Bayard aby nie ujawnić lokalizację Alicji. Bayard prowadzi kanalia i jego żołnierzy z dala. Tarrant zaczyna swoją podróż z Alice na jego kapelusz. Na ich drodze, Tarrant opowiada swoją smutną historię, w jaki sposób stracił klanu i początku panowania Czerwonej Królowej zwanej Horunvendush dzień z utraty Vorpal Miecza. Karty zaczynają zbliżać zakrętach TARRANT i Alice na rzeki i tylko w ostateczności, Tarrant rzuca swój kapelusz z Alice na niego po drugiej stronie rzeki. Tarrant jest zrobione bez oporu i Alice decyduje się spać pod kapeluszem. Alice jest znaleziony przez Bayard i spłaty do wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do wychwytywania Kapelusznika, Alice przyjmuje do zamku Czerwonej Królowej i przecina fosę pełną odciętych głów. Bayard rzuca kapelusz Tarrant `s na ścianie. Podczas gdy Królowa gra w krokieta, Alice jest znaleziony przez Nivens McTwisp, biały królik, który daje jej trochę więcej ciasta Upelkuchen aby jej znowu rosnąć, ale Alice spożywa zbyt dużo i rośnie 3 metry wyższy od jej zwykłego rozmiaru. Czerwona Królowa widzi Alice i uniknąć podejrzeń, Alice mówi królowa jej nazwa jest Um od Umbridge i że ludzie śmieją się z jej wysokości. Królowa przyjmuje historię Alicji i przyjmuje ją do sądu.Alice wkrótce znajdzie się na stronie Czerwonej Królowej i Zwariowanej szlaku, który ostatecznie Czerwona Królowa przekonuje Tarrant zostać jej Kapelusznik. Alice jest w stanie odzyskać kapelusz TARRANT i zwraca mu ją. Bayard zdoła przybyć na Queen White'a zamku i jest witany przez Biała Królowa sama. Bayard dostarcza wiadomości, że Alice jest obecnie zamieszkałego w zamku Czerwonej Królowej. Lokalizuje Alice Vorpal miecza którego znajduje się w domenie Bandersnatch. Na jej drodze, że kanalia rogi jej bohaterka udaje się uciec. Jednym z Red Queens oglądałem wyznawców. Pobieranie oko z Mallymkun, Alice zwraca oko na Bandersnatch. Alice odnajduje sprawę Vorpal Miecza, ale jest zablokowany. Rana Alices zaczyna palić, a ona spada nieprzytomny. Nivens McTwisp pobiera Oraculum. Następnego dnia rano, podczas gdy Tarrant jest łączenia funkcji Red Queen, słyszy wieści o Łotrów awansu w kierunku Alice. Alice budzi się znaleźć Bandersnatch obserwując ją. Alice dostrzega klucz do sprawy na jej szyi. Alice pobiera klucz i ratuje się Vorpal Miecz. Bandersnatch odpłaca Alice poprzez lizanie jej ranę, aby go lepiej jako znak przyjaźni. W Łotr próby leżą, jak to Um (Alice), które jest obsesję na jego punkcie, który Królowa uważa, a zamówienia na chwytanie UM. Alice wraca do Tarrant i Mallymkun ale zaraz opłata uwodzenia. Łotr zauważa Vorpal miecz i próbuje wyrwać go. Kapelusznik posiada kanalia i karty off, ale Mallymkun blurts, "Run, Alice." Łotr, teraz znając prawdziwej tożsamości Alicji, postanawia ją zabić. Alice wybiega na podwórze, ale napadnięty przez karty, ale Bandersnatch wyłamuje się z tej sieci i ucieka z Alice w tym wątku. Alice przybywa Queen White'a zamku, prezentując Vorpal miecz królowej. Biała Królowa następnie kurczy Alice z powrotem do jej pierwotnego rozmiaru. Alice spotyka się po raz kolejny z Absolem którzy odpowiedzi o jego wcześniejszym komentarzu, że nie była Alice to jednak jest bardziej jak Alice teraz. Tarrant i Mallymkum odbywają się w komórce obok żony Bayard i młodych. Chessur morths do komórki i zastanawia się, czy może on mieć kapelusz TARRANT jest po excecution. W dniu excecution TARRANT i Mallymkun za, excecuter odcina głowę TARRANT, lecz jego ciało znika, tylko kapelusz unoszące się w powietrzu.Tarrant zastapiony przez Chessur i prawdziwe Kapelusznik jest się z Czerwonej Królowej. Tarrant ujawnia, że wszyscy zwolennicy Czerwonej Królowej są naciągaczy i Tarrant sprawia przemówienie dla wszystkich tych, którzy chcą się buntować przeciwko Bloody pstra rosnąć i uciec do Białej Królowej stronie. W odwecie, Red rozkazy Królowej uwolnienie Ptaka Jubjub który terroryzuje ludzi. Tarrant udaje się uciec z Mallymkun r. Tweedles, Nivens i żona Bayard i szczeniąt, a kot Cheshire zwraca jego kapelusz i prosi Alicję, jak jej ręka jest. Czerwona Królowa następnie opowiada Łotr Jabberwock na przygotowanie się do walki, jak to jest czas, aby odwiedzić swoją siostrę. Aby znaleźć mistrza do walki przeciwko Jabberwock wiele zaproponować, ale kalendarz nadal pokazuje Alice jako zabójcy. Alice, nie chce walczyć, ucieka się do zamku, w którym po raz kolejny ona spotyka Absolem przygotowanie go do stadium poczwarki. On czaty z nią i Alice dowiaduje się, że "Underland" jest to, co ona błędnie słyszał jak Krainie Czarów w czasie swojej pierwszej wizyty. Alice uświadamia sobie, że jej sny były naprawdę wspomnienia i Underland ma. Frabjous dni nadeszła zarówno czerwone i białe armie przygotowane do epickiej bitwy. Alice przywdziewa zbroję i Vorpal miecz. Obie armie arive na szachownicy-jak bitwy do bitwy między Alicją a Jabberwock. Jabberwock wreszcie ujawnia się do Alicji. Alice uderza najpierw odcinając język Jabberwock `s, a jednocześnie robić to, starając się uspokoić samą siebie, że to nie jest sen. Ponieważ walka między Alicją a Jabberwock prowadzi, Jabberwock zyskuje przewagę. Tarrant ataki Jabberwock, prowadzące obie armie do boju.Alice wspina jakieś ruiny zamku i nadal walczyć z Jabberwock. Tarrant twarze poczet Łotr, łatwo wyróżniającym go. Mallymkun i Bayard są atakowani przez ptaka JubJub ale zostaje zmiażdżony przez uczynił gwiazdą głaz przypadkowo wystrzelona przez jednego z żołnierzy Czerwonej Królowej. Alice udaje się na tyłach Jabberwock, która jest ona uruchomiona w powietrze, a następnie odcina Jabberwock głowę krzycząc "OFF z głową". Wszyscy witneses klęskę Jabberwock. Czerwone rozkazy Królowej jej żołnierzy zabić Alice, ale już nie za nią od śmierci zarówno Jabberwock i ptaków Jubjub. Chessur korony Biała Królowa, jak po raz kolejny królową Underland. Biała Królowa wyrzuca jej siostrę do Outlands wraz z Łotr. Łotr, nie mogąc żyć z Czerwonej Królowej, próbuje ją zabić, ale szybko zatrzymany przez Tarrant. W Red Queen and Łotr są odprowadzane, Tarrant robi Futterwacken taniec. Królowa Biały zbiera krew Jabberwock który wyśle Alice z powrotem do świata ludzi. Nadanie jej ostateczny Farwell przypominając im wróci, Alice wypija krew. Alice znalazła się chwytając krawędź króliczej nory. Wspina się i przez otwór i powrót do partii. Alice odrzuca propozycję Hamish i zamiast tego wybiera się ojca uczniem. Alice zaczyna swoją podróż do Chin, żegnając się jej rodzinie. A niebieski motyl na ramieniu ląduje Alicji. Alice uśmiecha się i odpowiada: "Hello, Absolem". Absolem potem odlatuje, a film kończy. Występują * Mia Wasikowska jako Alice Kingsleigh. 19-letnia panienka ", która nie za bardzo pasuje do wiktoriańskiego społeczeństwa i struktury." Jej powrót do czarów "staje się rytuał przejścia, kiedy odkrywa, jej głos i siebie."Scenariusz Linda Woolverton zbadane, jak młode kobiety, spodziewano się zachowywać w epoce wiktoriańskiej, a następnie wykonane Alice odwrotnie. Mimo presji stojące spełniania oczekiwań społecznych, Alice wyrasta więcej silnej woli i uprawniona bohaterki, którzy wybiera własną drogę.